


Alone No More(SpiderTiger/SpideyChelle/TomDaya)

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: No More(SpideyChelle) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Costumes, Crime Fighting, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Homemade Costume, Irondad, Mixed Martial Arts, Sequel, Spider-Man - Freeform, SpiderTiger, Spideychelle, Tiger Fighting Style, TomDaya, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Training, White tiger, Zendaya - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderson, superhero, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: After a few months of dating, Michelle decides to take a very bold step in her and Peter's relationship.......She becomes a superhero. Action, love, trust issues and more await the two as they fight to protect who and what they love. Part Two of my No More(SpideyChelle) series.





	1. I Love Detention

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight y'all, this story is gonna have more SpideyChelle!!! Now when I wrote the first story, I had no intention of making a sequel to it. But it turns out when I wrote the last chapter, I got an idea for a potential sequel. So here it is. Now in the first story, I proposed the idea of Michelle being White Tiger, turns out it was a popular fan theory. So I decided to act on it. Also, this will be my second of multiple SpideyChelle stories that I'll be doing, so I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of Alone No More.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, MJ, or the White Tiger character. Marvel does. All own is this idea of how Whiter has a new alter ego, MJ.

 

 

*****Midtown School of Science and Technology*****

When school was done, Peter headed to detention with a smile. For the first time ever, he was looking forward to it. More specifically, he was looking forward to seeing Michelle, his new beautiful girlfriend. Never did he think that his crush would like him back. Sure he had a crush on Liz, and she'd reciprocated those feelings, but that was then. But now, He had feelings for Michelle, and those were way stronger than the feelings he had for Liz.

"Dude, what is SO great about having detention?" Ned Leeds, his best friend asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, it means that I get to spend time with my girlfriend." Peter replied, "Even though she doesn't have detention, she's gonna be there anyway. So yeah."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. How long have you guys been dating now for?"

"Bout six months."

"Wow. Well, I'm happy for ya, man. Anyway, I'll see ya later, bro."

"Alright, Ned." They did their best friend handshake and parted ways. Peter walked into the classroom and sat next to his beautiful girlfriend who was sketching once again in her book.

Looking closely, he noticed she was drawing a tiger. Quite well, too. It was definitely better than him. He couldn't sketch like that. Unless it was to make a formula or a blueprint for his web shooters.

"Nice tiger," he said startling MJ. She jumped up in her seat before she finally stood face to face with the nerd she called her boyfriend.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said, punching his shoulder.

"Hey! Ok, I'm sorry!" Peter replied as he rubbed his shoulder in pain.

MJ then pulled him in for a kiss before pushing him into his seat with a smirk.

"Jeez, all that training's paying off," Peter said as he settled into his seat.

MJ held her smirk a bit longer when she heard this. "I know. So don't mess with me, Parker."

Peter nodded in understanding. "But seriously, you did a good job on that drawing."

"Thanks."

"Man, how'd you learn to punch so hard?"

"I've been taking martial arts for the past four months, and that was just a taste of what I can do."

"If that's a taste, I'd hate to see what a mouthful feels like."

The two laughed at that statement. MJ loved these moments they had. Where they could laugh, talk, reminisce, or just be with each other. Peter understood her in ways even her parents didn't. They never really took the time to talk with her. It'd normally be just a 'Hi sweetie!' and then a 'Bye, have a good day.' But with Peter, it was different. He actually gave her attention, he listened to her, and cared for her. And she loved him for that.

"So what kind of martial arts have you been taking?" He asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, right! I've been learning Kung Fu and I use the Tiger Fighting Style." She replied.

"Nice. You really like tigers, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, they're beautiful. And I'm not just talking about the stripes on their fur, I'm talking about the anatomy of them. Their speed, their strength, it's really amazing."

"Wow, you sound like you're in love."

The smirk returned to her face when Peter sounded a bit jealous. "Is that the sound of jealousy I hear?"

"No."

"MmmHmm. Well don't worry, I've got  **my** Tiger right here." She pointed at her boyfriend before planting a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks MJ."

* * *

Detention was over and the two heading back to Peter's apartment, hand in hand, smiling as if nothing was wrong. They'd made it a few blocks and into the subway before MJ realized something was missing.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked confused and concerned.

"I forgot my folder. It has a design I've been working on for a while."

"Oh, well we can go back and get it if you  want."

"No no, it's ok. You go on ahead, I'll meet you at Aunt May's."

"Are you sure? I don't mind coming with you."

"I know you don't, but trust me. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

Peter nodded, even though he was unsure about this, but was rewarded with a kiss before his girlfriend started running back to the school.

After watching her disappear up the steps, Peter reluctantly got onto the train headed back to Queens, but he had a bad feeling about this. Like he felt something was gonna happen to MJ. But he trusted her, and hoped that she'd be ok.

* * *

*****Midtown High, Hallway*****

MJ opened her locker and pulled out a green folder that was hidden in the back of it and put in her bag. Then she closed and locked her locker and ran to get to Peter's quick.

* * *

MJwas walking past an alley when she heard a cry from it. Walking back, she poked her head into the alley to see three guys roughing up girl who seemed about her age. This pissed her off. No respect for women. Well, she was gonna do something about it.

"Hey!" She yelled taking off her backpack as she walked towards them. The four turned to see MJ walking towards them with a mad look on. "Leave her alone."

"Hey, you best keep moving, lil lady. Before you get hurt like this one." One of them threatened. Obviously, he was the leader of this stupid gang.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." MJ let her bag drop off her shoulder as she got ready to fight.

The leader just laughed and motioned for his two friends to get MJ.

 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has her first taste of crime fighting.

*****Alley*****

It was a Mexican Standoff. Three guys against a teenage girl. There was no way Michelle could make it out of this... Or was there?

The leader motioned for his two friends to get MJ.

On instinct, she dodged the left and rights that were thrown at her. That was easy until the other guy jumped in and threw his punches.

One swift hand to the left, the other to the right. Block, block, dodge, block, dodge, kick. She kept it going until she popped one of them with a backhand to the side of the head and a kick to the groin for the other.

She resumed her defensive stance as the two whined, but she just focused on the leader now.

"Eh, figures," he sighed as dropped the girl and walked up to MJ. "You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

He towards her calmly and with a smirk on his face.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, little girl."

This made MJ chuckle. "Who're you supposed to be, huh? Casey Jones? Is this 'Pain 101'?"

MJ burst out laughing even more. She couldn't help herself making that 90's Ninja Turtles reference. When you're boyfriend watches a lot of old movies, you tend to get hooked on some things in there.

Unfortunately, her fun was cut short when she felt a hard slap across her cheek and then a left hook on the other. The hard blow knocked her to the ground.

"Lesson number one, don't talk too much."

"Well, that was unexpected." She said as she felt her face. There was a cut on her right cheek. When she looked at her fingers, there was a little blood on them.

'Ok. Now I'm pissed,' she thought as she picked herself up.

Once she was up, she popped her neck and got into a defensive stance once again. Only this time, she brought her fingers into a clawed position.

He threw a punch but blocked it with her hand. Then he tried another with a kick. But she blocked it and caught his foot and pushed him into a wall. Running up to him and slamming him into the wall. He brought up another fist, but she brought up her arm, blocked it, and pushed it away before clenching her fist as hard as she could and went for his cheek, knocking him out.

The guy went unconscious and fell to the alley floor. This gave her an adrenaline rush. She was ready to keep going, but she was also glad that it was over.

Finally remembering the real reason she stopped, she walked over to the girl who was hiding behind a dumpster further in the alley.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as she held out her hand to help her up.

The girl nodded as she slowly picked herself up. Michelle helped her up and picked up her backpack and a few other things that fell out when she was jumped and handed them to her.

"Thanks," She said taking her bag. "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure I'd make it outta that alive."

"No problem, I guess all that martial arts training and gymnastics paid off." Michelle chuckled as she patted herself off.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" The lady asked pointing to the cut on MJ's cheek.

"Um yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just take care of it when I get home. What about you, you gonna be alright?"

The lady nodded as she looked herself over one more time. "I'll be fine. My brother, on the other hand, he's gonna be pissed when he hears about this. But I suppose he'll be happy to hear that some mysterious girl saved me."

Michelle let out a little laugh at that. "Again, it's no problem. Michelle. Michelle Jones. My friends call me MJ."

"Whitney. Nice to meet you." She shook the other girl's hand.

"You too." MJ handed Whitney her backpack before dusting her off. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, let's get outta here!"

MJ ran out of the alley with the girl and they ran all the way into the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did MJ do for her first fight? I was trying to find a way to make it difficult, but easy enough to where she could still win. Now, be honest...did you expect Spider-Man to swing in and save the day? LOL! Honestly, I did kinda want to do that, but I wanted you guys to see MJ fend for herself and show that GIRL POWER is strong. So yeah. But the fun is just beginning. So I hope y'all enjoyed this and I can't wait to bring up the next chapter. Til next chapter, NINJA-BOY OUT!


	3. A Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, MJ has come up with a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving where this story is going! Now, this is going to lead to something big. So let's get into this!

*****Parker Residence*****

After the girls parted ways on the subway, MJ rode the rest of the way and headed to Peter's.

She ran all the way from the subway to the apartment. She knocked on the door and leaned against the wall next to it, trying to catch her breath.

The door finally opened to see a worried Peter.

"Oh my god, where've you been?!" He asked. He was so worried, he was hyperventilating. "I almost went out to look for you! and when I saw that some guys beat up in an alley, that got me even more worried! And I-"

"Peter, Calm down! Take a deep breath. In...out...in...out. Good. Now. I'll tell you where I was and everything. But first, I need to get something for my cheek."

* * *

"MJ, what happened to you out there?" Peter asked as he rubbed some Neosporin onto the cut on her cheek.

She told him everything that'd happened. The fight, the girl, everything. And she was smiling the whole through.

"So, you got into a fight against THREE guys, got hurt, and you saved a girl?"

MJ nodded excitedly at this. She was too happy to be worried or anything else. Proud too.

"Yeah! I actually did a pretty good job at holding my own."

"Yeah, but you did get hurt."

"Yeah. But, at some point, you're gonna get hurt."

"Well, I'll give you props for sticking up for someone else and holding your own at it."

MJ scrunched her eyebrows. She honestly expected Peter to be controlling or overprotective about this. But he was actually taking it way better than she thought.

"You're taking this WAY better than I expected." She admitted. "I mean, you're not gonna be all overprotective or something?"

"Well, other than that cut and the soreness you'll feel tomorrow, you did a pretty good job. So yeah, I'm more proud than mad."

MJ went from confused to happy. "How did I get a great boyfriend like you?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy to be with you. And I'll try to support you with whatever you do."

"Actually, I'm glad you said that. Because after today, I've come to a decision."

Peter was slightly worried when he heard that. In the back of his mind, he was scared that she'll break up with him. But that was trashed when he heard the next words come out of her mouth.

"Peter......I wanna be a superhero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing, bang, BOOM!!! 💥 Now THAT is how you make a fan theory a reality. I'll be uploading again soon on the Ant-Man and The Wasp Next Generation story soon. I had to figure out where to go with it, but I'm sure you guys will love it. Soooooooooo........ LATER!!!!


	4. Broken Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ confesses something to Peter and things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this story has done surprisingly better than I thought it would. So here's the next chapter for y'all. Btw, you might wanna grab some tissues. I love SpideyChelle.

Peter stood there slack-jawed and buggy-eyed, completely shocked at what his girlfriend just said.

"You wanna what?" He asked her.

"I wanna be a superhero," She repeated.

Peter searches her eyes for any sign that this might be a joke, but he didn't see any.

"Are you serious about this?" He could believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah!" MJ smiled. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her folder. "You remember that folder I forgot? The design I was talking about, it's for a costume."

She opened the folder and handed it to Peter. He saw a sketch of a tight suit that had a tiger emblem on the chest, pointy cat ears on the side of the head, a utility belt and claws on the fingers.

"And I thought my superhero name could be White Tiger. Get it? Cause the suit's white and it'll look like a tiger. Plus, you know I love tigers. So, what do you think?"

She looked at him with a smile full of hope and happiness that she was finally able to surprise Peter with this. She'd wanted to, but was waiting for the right time. And now seemed like a good a time as any.

"You're kidding me, right?" Peter asked.

That sweet smile on MJ's face slowly went away and was replaced with confusion and a bit of sadness. Why would he say that?

"No, of course not. Why would I be kidding?"

"Because this is dangerous and not something you can play with! You could die!"

"You do it every day! So why can't I do it too?!"

"Cause I have POWERS! You don't!" Peter screamed.

MJ went from shocked to disbelief. "Peter, not all of the Avengers have powers. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow. BLACK WIDOW, PETER! She is a normal human being, JUST like me. She's a girl...well, a woman really. But still, JUST like me! AND she has no powers, JUST LIKE ME!"

"MJ, it's not because you're a girl. You're a very strong and beautiful one at that. But they've had training! Years of it. As far as Mr. Stark goes, he's got a high-tech suit and weapons built inside it to protect him. And he's had training too! But you've only been training for a few months. You could get seriously hurt... Or worse."

"I know that." MJ was trying to stay calm. This definitely wasn't the reaction she was expecting from Peter. But, she still tried to stay calm. "But I was hoping that..maybe you could train me. That way, I'd get better and we could help people together."

"Train you? Me?! I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Peter knew good and well why. He could, he just didn't want to. Mainly because he was scared of how it could go. Of what could happen to her. But he didn't want to admit that.

"I don't know, I just can't. MJ, this could be life-threatening. You think that cut on your cheek hurt? You could be shot!"

"I know! And I'm willing to take that risk, just like you do." Tears had started to make their way out of MJ's eyes and down her cheeks. She really wanted this, but she didn't want to without Peter, and she wanted him to be ok with it. "Please, Peter. Please be with me on this. You said you'd support me with whatever I do. Well I HAVE to do this. I can't say on the sidelines anymore...please."

Now that he saw tears, Peter felt even worse about it. But his mind was telling him that he was doing the right thing. Now, he was just trying to convince himself of that. As hurtful as it was, he had to stick by it.

"I'm sorry, MJ. But I can't do it."

And just like that, MJ's heart broke. The man who she loved, who she THOUGHT loved her, told her that he wouldn't help her with something that meant a lot to her. That cut her like a knife.

"Wow. So that's how it is. Ya know what, that's fine." She took her costume design out of the folder, crumpled it up into a ball and threw it at Peter in rage.

Even though he could dodge it, out of shame, he stood still and let it hit him. And even though it only felt like a light tap physically, mentally, it felt like a ton of bricks.

MJ tossed down her folder, walked over and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait, where're you going?" Peter asked.

"I'm going home."

"But I thought you were gonna spend the night."

MJ stopped a few feet from the door and turned around. "I think we need to take a break. We can talk more about it Monday. Til then, I don't wanna see you. Goodbye, Peter."

And just like that, Peter was frozen. Had he just lost his girlfriend? She didn't say they were broken up, but apparently, they weren't exactly together either. In his mind and heart, he was devastated.

'What did do you, Peter? Why'd you do that?' He asked himself as he stood there in that apartment. Alone. Hurt. And missing his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Honestly, I hurt myself. I definitely WASN'T planning on having them break up, but I just started writing and now...idk now. But I have a plan. So please, stick around for it. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter. NinjaBoy OUT!


	5. You're My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May comes into Peter's room and sees him crying. Then she gives him some comforting advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning out better than I thought. And now that we have the new Spider-Man: Far From Home trailer and the movie coming, more SpideyChelle stuff should be coming down the pike for a lot of fans. But for now, let's get into this!!!

Peter didn't sleep a wink that night. How could he? After what'd happened, he was just haunted by the mental image of MJ's sad face.

All the way up into the morning, he stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. His thoughts were finally broken when Aunt May knocked on his door.

"Peter! Breakfast is ready." She said, poking her head in.

He turned his head to look at her. When he fully faced her, she saw that his eyes were puffy red and there were tear streaks on his cheeks.

This threw her off as she opens the door fully and walked over to Peter's bed.

"Peter, are you ok?" She asked sitting down.

Peter took in and let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his face.

"Something happened last night...with MJ." His voice was hoarse, and it sounded like he'd been crying.

"Oh..." Realization came over May as she saw Peter's eyes produce more tears. She knew she was gonna have to give him some serious help. "Tell you what. Why don't you go wash up, and we can have breakfast and talk about this. Ok?"

Peter nodded and stayed down as his Aunt stood and exited the room. Finally, he picked himself up and let out a yawn. It can be a long night when you have a depressing subject on your mind. And Peter knew that it wasn't over.

* * *

** ***Kitchen Table*** **

So after a little breakfast and 30 minutes of Peter explain, May finally had the full picture.

"So MJ wants to be a superhero?" She repeated.

Peter nodded as he downed another forkful of pancakes.

"Wow. Well, with all this new information, my question is this...why did you say no?"

Peter froze when he heard that. Why was she asking that? Was she taking sides with MJ?

"What do you mean?" Peter replied.

"What I mean is, why did you say no to helping her and to her helping you fight crime?"

Now Peter had the utmost respect for females. Especially his Aunt. But his mind was just screaming 'Seriously?' at her right now.

"You're kidding me, right?"

But May just shook her head with a straight face.

"May, if I'd said yes, she could be exposing herself to dangerous people and other things! And if something happened to her, I'd feel responsible for it!"

'Wow! Suddenly, I understand what Mr. Stark meant,' he said to himself.

"That's understandable. Lemme ask you this, why do think I let you got out there? Why do you think I let you keep on being Spider-Man when I know good and well what could happen to you?"

Peter was about to answer, but that question was so thought provoking that it made home stop and think. Why did she? Why did she let him off so easy with only being grounded for two weeks? Why was she ok with him going out to face danger?

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well, I won't lie, it makes me terribly nervous," She admitted, "But I'm fine with it because it's good that you're out there. You do the same thing those Avengers do. You give the people of this city hope. And you let them know that you're there for them. And that's what they need, cause some of them don't have anyone. But I also let you do it because I know that if I told you not to go out there, you wouldn't be able to not go. Because you know that they need you, and you feel the need to help them because of these powers you have."

"But that's another thing, "Peter interjected, "MJ doesn't have any powers. And she can't heal as fast as I can."

Now it was May's turn to think. Her nephew had a point. MJ didn't have any powers. But that doesn't put her in the wrong either.

"Ya know, Peter? Your dad and your uncle were just like MJ is right now. They believed that, if you could do something for someone and it was within your power to do something, you had a moral obligation to do it. And if you didn't, you'd feel bad about it later. Bad that you knew or felt you could do something...but you didn't. It would feel like a responsibility."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows. "Responsibility?"

May nodded before she continued. "That's right. Now, before you got these powers, did you ever stick up for anyone?"

Peter thought, but it didn't take too long before he smiled and chuckled. "Yeah... Ned."

"That's right!" May chuckled too. "You got into a fight at that daycare all because you wanted to stop another kid from being bullied. And fast forward nine years, you two are best friends."

Peter was starting to get an understanding of what this meant.

"Now MJ didn't HAVE to help that girl in that alley. She could've kept on and not given it a second thought. She didn't know the girl, so she had no reason to help her and get hurt. BUT, she's been doing that martial arts training stuff, right?"

Peter nodded.

"Well, that training and something else she had too helped her through that. Confidence. She believed in herself enough to think that she had a chance. And that's what you have. You don't NEED to have powers to be a hero. But if you have good intentions and are willing to fight for what's right, then you're already a hero. Sometimes it just takes a leap of faith."

Peter just sat there and listened to his Aunt's words. He'd never had a talk like this with her before. But her words were really hitting his heart and they were making him rethink a lot of things. There were still some nagging thoughts in the back of his head, but replaying those words Aunt May just said, he realized he really needed to apologize when the time comes.

"And if you're still worried," Aunt May started again, "Don't forget. She trusts you to have her back. Otherwise, she wouldn't have opened up to you about this. That's what a relationship is. Not just love, but trust."

Peter smiled as he took her final words. She'd been raising him alone for almost two years now. Not the the easiest thing to do,  if she loved him and was happy to. And he appreciated everything she did for him.

"Aunt May, have I ever told you how much I love and appreciate you?" He asked with a shy smile.

Aunt May stood up and hugged him from behind in his chair. "Not recently, but that's alright. I love you too, tough guy."

Peter hugged her back. He still needed some more confidence, but this was really up building.

"Thank you, May. Not just for this, but for everything you do for me. And I know it's not easy, but I do appreciate it and I'm here for you too. You're the best Aunt ever."

May giggled as she pulled back from the hug and looked Peter in the eyes.

"Peter, I've taken care of you since you were a little baby. Ever since you were born, I'd hold you and your mom would let me keep you sometimes. I've known what to do for you since you were in diapers, and I'll know what to do until I'm gone. So as far as I'm concerned, you're more my son than you are my nephew. But regardless of what you are to me, I love you and I'll always be here for you."

Peter's had gotten teary eyed earlier cause of how much emotion came out of what Aunt May was talking about. And he appreciated all she'd done for him.

"I love you too, Aunt May." He replied. "And thanks for the talk. I needed it."

He normally called her May, and she allowed it. But when it was serious times or emotional, he called her by the title first.

Aunt May smiled and rubbed Peter's hands. "Anytime, tough guy."

He kissed her cheek before standing up and heading back to his room. Now that he has some new advice and a better view on the subject, Peter had an idea.

Looking around, he searched for the balled up sheet of paper MJ threw at him last night. When he found it, he opened it, straightened it and looked at it.

It had a very intricate, but beautiful design. It was also too hard for Peter to make for MJ. But he knew someone who could.

* * *

"Imma head out. I need to talk to Mr. Stark about something." Peter said as he one-strapped his backpack on his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Ok. You be careful out there!" May replied.

"I will. Love you, May!"

"Love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the Mother/Aunt-Son/Nephew talk between Aunt May and Peter. Hope y'all enjoyed it and are excited for the next chapter. We're gonna see more of Ned!!! See you then! NinjaBoy OUT!!!


	6. Bestie Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to his best friend about his situation...while he follows MJ.

Peter was cruising through the city with his backpack. He was still going to see Tony, but he had to make a detour first. He was following MJ.

Turns out, it'd become a habit. Sometimes, he'd be following her and he didn't even know it. Just like now.

Only he wasn't swinging, he was running and jumping from building to building. Kinda parkour style. He was trying to stay outta sight so that MJ wouldn't have another reason to be mad at him on Monday when they talked.

He stopped on top of a building and watched as she walked towards the New York Public Library.

'Wonder what she's going in there for.' He thought to himself.

He backed away from the edge of the building he was on enough to where he was out of sight from the library steps. Good thing he did too, cause she felt eyes on her and looked around. But she didn't see anyone that was familiar to her.

Shaking it off, she kept on until she was in the library.

Back with Peter, he was laying on his back, staring into the sky. Thinking about his decision, and what it would've been if he gave a different response.

His thoughts were broken by the sounds of his phone ringing. He reached into his backpack, pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Peter!" It was Ned. "We still on for Star Wars tonight?"

Peter mentally slapped himself. He'd been so focused on MJ and their "breakup" that he had completely forgotten about him and Ned's Star Wars Marathon that night.

"Oh crap, I forgot! Um, yeah. We're still on. If everything goes good today."

"What do ya mean? What's goin on?"

There was a silence. Peter never did tell Ned about the "breakup" and he was kinda worried too.

"Peter?"

"Um...something happened between me and MJ last night."

There was that silence again. This was getting slightly awkward.

"Oh my god! Did you guys... ya know?"

Ok. This took an even more off turn.

"What?! No! NO! Ned, nothing like that!"

Of all things to come to Ned, his dirty mind had to give a suggestion.

"Oh. Ok, then why do you sound so nervous?"

"...Um...well, it's kinda weird but it makes sense...Kinda."

"Tell me, dude. I can handle it."

Peter was skeptical about telling Ned about his relationship ship with MJ. But he was his best friend, as was MJ. And he never kept a secret from Ned...Except for being Spider-Man before he found out.

"Ok." He gave in as he began to explain what had happened the previous night.

* * *

So after at least an hour of explaining about what happened and Ned jumping in and asking questions, Peter finally finished.

"Wow man. Superheroes have some pretty complicated lives. If it's not your secret identity, then it's your relationship."

Peter was gonna say something to that, but as he thought about it, it turns out Ned was kinda right. He couldn't speak for all heroes everywhere, but he was sure that at some point.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, it's a good thing you're trying to surprise her though. That'll really make her happy."

"I sure hope so. Hey, I gotta head to Mr. Delmar's to meet Happy. But I appreciate the support, Ned."

"Hey, it's been an honor, Spider-Man."

Peter chuckled at that before they both hung up. Putting his phone back in his backpack, he strapped it on and headed to Mr. Delmar's.

* * *

Peter had changed in an alley nearby before walking across the street to the new corner store/deli. He walked in to see Happy eating one of Mr. Delmar's sandwiches.

"Hey Happy! Hey Mr. Delmar." He said waving to both of them.

"Hey, Mr. Parker!" The deli owner happily greeted as he pulled a bag from behind the counter. "I heard you were coming and got this ready for ya. It's on the house."

"Wow, thanks," the Friendly Neighborhood Hero replied before turning back to Happy. "What do ya think, Happy?"

Happy was too busy enjoying his sandwich to speak, so he replied with a simple, "Mmm Hmm!"

Peter chuckled at that. It made him feel good to someone else was enjoy what in his mind were the best sandwiches in Queens.

"So, hows that girlfriend of yours, Peter?" Mr. Delmar asked.

"Uh...um...it's..it's complicated. But hopefully, it'll get better."

The deli owner nodded in understanding. He knew how the young generation was. Not this NEW one, but still.

"Hey, just keep your chin up kid and do the best you can."

Peter nodded. He hoped that what he was doing could be counted as his best. Hopefully.

He came back to reality when Happy finished his sandwich with satisfaction.

"Alright! Man, that was good. Mr. Delmar, I'll definitely give this place 5 stars."

"Ah thanks a lot. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Ok, you ready to go, kid?" He asked.

Peter nodded as they headed out. "Later Mr. Delmar! And thanks again."

"No problem, kid. See ya around."

Peter and Happy got into the car and drove off to head for the Avengers Compound. Hopefully, the reason Peter was going could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that chapter. Sorry if there wasn't as much talking with Ned as you hoped, but Ned will have a bigger role soon. Next up is Tony Stark! And some of the other Avengers too. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see y'all later! NinjaBoy out!


	7. Advice From IronDad To SpiderSon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to get advice from Tony...But he also talks to some of the other Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I like the idea of Tony being a father-figure to Peter and him being somewhat of a son to Tony. So this is my first go at it. Hope ya like it. So let's get into this!

*****Avengers Facility*****

Happy leads Peter through the Compound until they make it to the Common Room where the genius himself, Tony Stark was waiting for them. But he wasn't alone. With him were his fellow Avengers. The vibranium superbot, Vision, and his best friend, Rhodey aka War Machine.

"Ah, if it isn't the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" The Lt. Col. joked as they walked over, "How ya doin, kid?"

"Eh, not bad. Good to see you walking again, sir." Peter said as he saluted Rhodey.

"Hey at ease, Skywalker."

"I must say, it is good to see the young Arachnid-Man again," Vision said walking over, taking Peter's hand in a handshake, "We've heard of your endeavors to keep Mr. Stark's technology out of the hands of those men. Well done."

Peter took the handshake and felt a bit of pride when Vision complimented him.

"Wow. Uh, thanks a lot." He replied.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I am heading out." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Do you have any idea where he goes?" Rhodey asked Tony.

"Nah, he goes offline every time."

"He's been doing this for like a month now. This better not turn into another Ultron deal."

"Can you relax? Your legs might give out."

"Oh, very funny, Mr. Stank." The solider retorted as he walked out, patting Peter's shoulder as he did.

"Is it always like that?" He asked.

"Eh, more or less. We're like a funny family. We have arguments but deep down, we're cool. Anyway, what's up, kid? How ya been?"

"Pretty good, Mr. Stark!"

"Good. How's your Aunt Hottie doing?"

"It's May. Aunt May. And she's got too. Everything's good. But I need to ask you for some relationship advice."

When that was said, Tony and Happy's eyes went wide.

"Come again?" Tony was a bit thrown off by this. Even though he was cocky at times, he NEVER expected someone to come to him for relationship advice.

"I have a situation with my girlfriend... Well, honestly, I don't know if she's my girlfriend anymore."

Tony could see he was gonna have to act a bit fatherly right now.

"Um...Happy, could you uh, give us a minute?" He asked.

Happy on the other hand, was kinda ticked off. "You serious? I can never stay around when you talk! Not with Pepper, not with the team, not even with the kid!"

"At least you're not still ForeHead of Security!" Tony shouted after with a laugh.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!"

Peter turned around awkwardly, feeling like he'd been caught in the middle of something he didn't know about. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Anyway, take a seat and let's HASH this out."

* * *

So after explaining the situation, Tony was surprised at how much Peter's problem was like his and Pepper's.

"Wow. Uh...well I don't do so well with relationship arguments. But then again I'm in one half the time. But...apparently, I always make up for it by fighting for the ones that I care about."

Tony stood and walked around Peter and put his hands in his shoulders. "Ya said she wants to be a superhero with you?"

Peter nodded. Then Tony walked around and laid back on a couch.

"Well...Pepper wanted me to stop being Iron Man, but me? I didn't wanna, and she finally came to terms with that.

Peter got up and walked over to the couch that was next to the one Tony was on. When he sat down, Tony pulled out a phone and tapped it a few times.

"So I ended up making her this."

He brought up a holographic image of a female styled Iron Man suit that was purple and a bit of a silverish white.

"This is a suit I made for her. She said that if she can't stop me, she'll join me."

"So you're not worried about what might happen to her?" Peter asked curiously.

Tony let out a light chuckle. "Of course I am. I'm terrified, really! But at least I know that I'll be there to watch her back and her mine. Ya get me?"

Peter nodded with a look that showed him thinking. Maybe this superhero thing with MJ could work. Maybe.

"Yeah. I guess. Actually though, Mr. Stark...since you said that about making Ms. Potts a suit... I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Tony got a curious look on his face. "Uh, depends on what it is."

Peter took off his backpack, reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Tony.

Tony took it and looked at it with interest. It was MJ's costume design.

"Wow, your girl has some pretty good drawing skills." He said examining the details that MJ had written and sketched.

The measurements, the tiger-like patterns, the feminine touch. And the green tiger symbol on the chest was similar to spider Peter had on his costume. This girl had an imagination. Obviously, she had a dream of what she wanted her suit to be. And obviously, Peter wanted to get it for her. But Tony decided to play with him.

"So what's the favor?" He asked feigning confusion.

Peter was really nervous about this. Granted, Tony gave him a suit two years ago. But Peter didn't ask for it, he wanted to give him the suit. This was different. Peter was asking for Tony to make him a suit for his girlfriend. Or so he hoped.

"Well," Peter started. He was so scared to ask this, but he decided to carry on. "...Mr. Stark...I was wondering if you could...um...possibly make this suit for her?"

He winced as he awaited the billionaire/genius' answer. He was sure of two things. Either Tony would yell at him and throw him out, or he'd laugh at him. Honestly, even though they were both scary, he hoped it'd be the laughing.

"Sure," Tony replied with a smile.

Peter's eyes opened widely. He went from scared to shocked.

"Really, you'll do it?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah. Why not? Consider it an early wedding gift." Peter blushed hard when he heard that and Tony just laughed his head off. "I'm just kidding! But seriously, it'll be fun. In the meantime though, you're gonna have to find something for her to train in while I get the suit up and running. Think you can do that?"

Tony stood and walked towards the hall. Peter took that as a sign that's should follow.

"Yeah! Yeah, I can definitely do that." The young hero replied as he caught up with his mentor. "Thanks again, Mr. Stark. This is gonna be SO GOOD!"

"Yeah, I guess. Now I assume you have a plan of getting your girl back before this whole superhero thing?"

Peter stopped walking when Tony said that. He never thought of that actually. He'd been so busy with his plan to win her back, he never took the time to figure out what he was gonna say to her.

What was he gonna say? And would she believe him? Peter was brought out of his thoughts when Tony put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just be you. But not TOO much like you so you don't screw the pooch. Cause you remember what happened last time."

Peter nodded at that. The time when he tried to follow and take on those guys who worked for Liz's dad. He was almost successful in saving the people on that barge, but they almost died too.

"Just remember, you're not only doing this because you need and want to. But also because you're doing it for someone else. Someone you care about. And who, hopefully, cares about you."

Once again, Peter nodded. If there was ever a time the old Parker Luck was needed, it was now.

Tony rubbed his shoulders before patting it, giving Peter a confident smile. "Go get your girl. Spider-Man."

Once he said that, he walked off to do who knows what. As Peter watched him go, he thought carefully about what Tony said. He did need to think about what he was gonna say to MJ. And whatever it was, it needed to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And SWAM! A bit of IronDad/SpiderSon and a dash of War Machine and a dash of Vision! So the next one is gonna be MJ confronting Peter once again. Good or bad, it could go either way. We'll see. Ninja-Boy out!


	8. Built Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ finally have their talk and Peter takes her to an expert for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it guys. The pow wow that we've been waiting for between Peter and MJ. It's gonna be funny, emotional and exciting. So let's get into this!!!

*****Midtown School of Science and Technology*****

When he was just starting as Spider-Man, Peter had once stopped a bus with his bare hands. Well right now, he felt as if three buses were on his shoulders as he walked through Midtown High.

He knew that at some point, he'd run into MJ. And he had no idea what he was going to say to her...Well, he knew. But he just didn't know how he was going do it.

"You ok, man?" Ned asked as he walked alongside him.

Peter replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Ned. I'm really nervous about what she's gonna say. She might break up with me!"

"Maybe you should use the Last Words method."

"The what?"

"The Last Words method. Like, ya know how people say 'any last words'? Well, there's a different version of it for relationships. Before she says anything, ask her to hear you out. And to not speak until you're done."

"Does that work?"

Ned shrugged his shoulders. "Usually they let you."

Peter had heard of that, he just didn't know there was a name for it. He tried to not pressure himself more than there already was.

As the two continued walking down the hallway, they saw a Sticky Note on Peter's locker. When he walked up to it, he pulled it off and read it.

'Meet me at lunch. Our table. Alone.

                                                                      - MJ.'

"Whoa," Ned said as he read the note too, "Well, at least you know where and when she'll be."

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Might wanna start thinking about what you're gonna say to her."

"I guess so."

* * *

The rest of the day, Peter wasn't really focused in his classes. All he could think about was MJ and what she'd say to him. AND what he'd say to her.

And it all came to the moment when he was walking into the cafeteria and saw her sitting there. Waiting for him at their table.

'Ok, Peter. You can do this. You can do this. Come on, Spider-Man!' He told himself as he walked over. Once there, she looked up at him with a look that screamed hurt. 'Nevermind. You're dead.'

"Hello Peter." She said But in a serious tone.

"He-Hey MJ. Um...how ya doin?"

MJ shrugged. "Pretty good. Look Peter, there's something we need to talk about. After what happened Friday night, I started thinking and...I don't where to take our relationship."

Peter's face may have been calm, but inside, he was scared. And the question he wanted to avoid came out of him. "Are you breaking up with me?"

MJ looked down with a sad face. "I don't want to, but I don't know what else to do."

Peter felt like he should say something now before it was too late and MJ really did break up with him.

"Well, um... before you make your decision, do you mind if I say my piece first?"

MJ nodded with her head still down.

"Ok. Well, first, it goes without saying that I'm sorry. It was a douche bag thing for me to laugh and not take you seriously that night. You had been in a fight and I should've shown more concern. I should've listened to you and taken you seriously. I'm sorry, MJ. And if you'll still have me, I actually a proposal for you."

At this point, MJ was listening intently. She wasn't showing with her face, but inside, she was so happy that he was sincere with his apology.

"What kind of proposal?" She asked, wondering what he'd suggest to her.

Peter, feeling a bit more courageous now that she was listening, decided to tell her his true intention. "Being a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is fun. But even Spider-Man needs help. Remember when Liz's dad was caught?"

MJ nodded. Where was he going with this?

"Well, I needed help tracking my phone that I left in his car so that I could find him. And Ned helped me find him while I was looking for him."

MJ's eyes widened at that. He was actually admitting that he needed help and appreciated it.

"So now, he's my 'guy in the chair'."

That confused MJ. "Your what?"

"Ya know, he's the guy who's at the computers and helping me out when I'm out there. So, admittedly, I do need help. And I would appreciate it...if the offer is still on the table...if you would be my partner."

MJ wiped a few tears, trying to maintain her calm persona. But she let a smile show. She was happy to hear this.

"Of course it is. I'd love to," She smiled happily as she took Peter's hands in hers. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I wanna do this."

"Well, you're welcome. But, would you mind coming with me somewhere after school?"

"Where?"

Peter smirked with confidence. "You'll find out."

* * *

*****Landau Apartments, Brooklyn*****

The couple walked into the apartment building and went to the third floor. MJ followed Peter to an apartment door and watched as he knocked.

"Peter, what're we doing here?" She asked.

"Well, if we're gonna be partners, you'll need to learn to fight." He explained before the door opened to reveal a man who looked like he was in his early 40s.

"Hey Peter!" He said, extending his hand to initiate a bro-hug.

"Hey Charlie!" Peter replied, returning the gesture and taking the bro-hug. "Charlie, this is MJ. MJ, Charlie Munoz."

MJ held out her hand for a handshake which Charlie took. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Munoz."

"Oh please, call me Charlie. And it's nice to meet you too."

MJ nodded in understanding. This guy seemed pretty nice. But who was he though? Was he someone Peter saved and became friends with?

"So what's up, Pete? Whatcha need?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I need some help. Something I can't do."

Charlie nodded and invited them in to talk about the matter.

* * *

"So you wanna be a superhero?" Charlie asked, making sure that he heard everything correctly. (AN: Charlie is played by Victor Ortiz from The Expendables 3.)

MJ nodded. She was worried about how this would pan out. Turns out, this guy was a military veteran. And he had tactical training and mixed martial arts training. AND he trained Peter to fight along with his Spider skills.

"Now before I give my answer, lemme ask you. You do know this is dangerous, right? And you could probably die?"

MJ lowered her head and slowly nodded, feeling like she knew where this was going.

"And you're still will to do it?"

Now, MJ felt more confident. She was tired of being looked down on. She was taking a stand and no one was gonna stop her. Lifting her head with a more confident look, she nodded once again.

Charlie let out a chuckle as he looked between the two. "Tomorrow. Orchard Beach. We start training."

MJ was shook. Did he just say yes? She looked over to Peter who had on a proud smile.

"You mean it?" She asked excitedly.

"You're gonna be Spider-Man's partner. You'll need to train. And I'll be more than happy to do it."

"Oh my god! Thank you, Charlie!"

"Ah, no problem, kid. Now you guys better get home and get some rest."

Peter agreed as he stood up and headed for the door. MJ followed him, but not before giving Charlie a hug. He was surprised at first, but he returned it soon. Peter smiles at this. Charlie looked like a proud father.

And both of them could tell, this was gonna be good.

* * *

The couple rode the subway back home with MJ laying her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you, Peter." She whispered lovingly.

"You're welcome. I actually feel better now that I did it." He replied.

"Me too." She pecked his cheek. "And just in case you're wondering, we are still together."

She kissed his cheek once more before she laid her head back in its place on his shoulder.

Peter didn't reply, but he did lay his head on hers. Taking his hand in hers, he knew that their partnership was gonna be interesting as much as fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, SpideyChelle is so cute to write!!! I was really thinking about how to do this part. How would Peter train MJ? Then I saw some pictures of her boxing training with Victor Ortiz. And I loved him in Expendables 3, so that gave me an idea to do this. It'll be kinda like when Rocky trainer Adonis, by proxy. So I'm really looking forward to seeing this thing go full on. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be up sometime soon. As will the next chapter of my Maze Runner 3 story. So until next time, NinjaBoy out!!!


	9. Eye Of The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ is gonna get the full Rocky treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is gonna be something! MJ is gonna get the full Rocky treatment. Not the drinking of raw eggs bit, but pretty much everything thing else. So get the Rocky theme song ready, and let's get into this!

*****Orchard Beach*****

Peter and MJ walked onto the beach. Peter wore a white T-Shirt and some black shorts. And MJ wore a sweatshirt and black yoga pants.

"You ready to do this?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a nervous smile. "Hope so."

Peter smiled back and readjusted the duffle bag strap on his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" MJ asked curiously.

"You'll see."

So they walked on until they eventually found Charlie.

"Ah, great. You guys made it," he said, standing up from his chair. "That's what you wear to training?"

MJ just shrugged her shoulders and had on her iconic 'don't really care' look.

"Ok then. So let's get started. Uh Pete, did you bring the stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I gotcha." The super-teen dropped the duffle-bag, opened it and pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and punch mitts and handed them to Charlie.

"You ever worked a pair of these before?"

MJ shook her head. Charlie nodded understandingly and tossed the gloves to Peter who swapped them for the punch mitts. Charlie put them on and held them up as Peter pulled on the gloves and MJ helped him strap them on.

"Alright, come on, Pete!" The vet urged.

Peter put his hands up and got into his stance. Then he throw a punch at the mitts. Left-left. Right-right. Then he got more rapid with them. Left-left-right-left-right-right-right-left-left-shovel hook.

Theystopped for a breather and MJ applauded.

"Wow. That was cool," she said.

"Thanks," Peter replied. He didn't really know if she meant that to him or just in general. But he just took it however.

"Alright, your up, MJ."

The smile turned into a serious look as Peter took off the gloves and helped her with them.

"Alright, let's go!"

Charlie held up the mitts and MJ pumped her gloves hands together before she started going at them.

       

As they went on, Peter mimicked the motions of MJ throwing punches as he slowly back away to let them train.

* * *

*****Two Hours Later*****

MJ walked over to a set of monkey bars that Peter was doing some pull-ups on.

"Hey!" He greeted, letting go of the bars and walking to her and sat next to her. "So how's it going?"

"Pretty good," She replied, "We're done for today. But he said that tomorrow, we'll be moving to something different."

Peter nodded and smiled at the thoughts of working with her in the future. It made him laugh with delight.

MJ looked at him with a confused smile.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about you and me when we fight crime. It's gonna be loads of fun."

MJ laughed in agreement. It would be fun.

"You're gonna have to be rough." He stated as he stared out at the water.

"I know." She replied.

(Start playing Eye Of The Tiger or Rocky Theme Song)

"You bring your swim clothes?"

MJ scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

Peter smiled and jumped to his feet.

"Let's head to the water! Charlie may be done with you, but I'm not!"

MJ jumped up and followed her boyfriend to the water. She stripped her sweatshirt and exercise pants, leaving her in a white sports bra and shorts.

She follows Peter into the water and watched as he swims towards a big wave. He keeps on going, despite the strong current pushing him back to shore.

When the wave came down, he swam right through it and came out the other side. This amazed MJ.

Peter swam back to her and motioned to the water. "Your turn."

* * *

MJ swam her way through the water and tried to swim harder as a wave built up. But she failed as it came down and sent her tumbling in the water beneath her.

* * *

*****MJ's Room*****

MJ types away on her laptop and goes to Amazon. She adds something to her shopping cart and went to it.

It was everything she needed to make her White Tiger costume. She smiled victoriously and checked out.

* * *

*****Street*****

"You serious with this?" MJ asked unbelievingly.

"Dead serious." Charlie replied, "Now go!"

MJ shrugged and went for it. Charlie told her to just run down the middle of the street. She thought it was strange, but she did it.

Charlie and Peter looked at each other and smiled before they both yelled out, "Fire!"

MJ slowed up and looked back when she heard them. What were they shouting "Fire!" for?

Suddenly, she felt like a bullet hit the back of her shoulder. But she didn't feel any blood. She tried to look at it, but then she was shot in the leg.

Looking down at it, she saw the color blue splat on it. Then on her arm. Then her back! Looking up and around, she saw people with paintball guns on the roofs on both sides of the street. SHE WAS BEING AMBUSHED!!!

"Oh sh**!" She yelled as she resumed running down the street.

NOW she understood why her boyfriend and trainer shouted "FIRE!"

* * *

After the paintballs ran out and MJ had ran as far as she could before she got out of range, she walked back to Peter and Charlie.

Every step came with a wince or a grunt of pain. This was hilarious to Peter and Charlie, who tried to mask it as they saw MJ stop right in front of them. Covered in paintball spots.

"You ain't right, Charlie." She stated in a hoarse, painful voice.

The veteran shrugged with a smirk, desperately trying to keep himself from laughing, "Life doesn't always give you a warning. And you need to work on your speed. You can't outrun a bullet, but you gotta be quick enough to at least dodge it and get outta the way."

MJ was gonna say something to contradict that, but she knew Charlie was right. But it still hurt.

"Plus ya know, one of the best ways to learn is under intense life-threatening pressure." Peter added.(A/N: A little line from Into The SpiderVerse by Peter B. Parker. 😁)

Charlie pointed at Peter and nodded in agreement.

MJrolled her eyes and walked past them. When she was gone, the two burst out in laughter. That was educational and fun to watch.

* * *

*****Junkyard*****

Peter rolls a large tire over to MJ and lets it drop.

"Ok, you're gonna need to be fast when you're being held down. Cause someone may be chasing you," He explained, "Plus, you need you work your legs and arms. So lift this up, flip it,and repeat. Lift it, flip it, and repeat. And just go with it."

MJ and banged her fists together before going at it. It took a little longer to do it than Peter, but she eventually got it.

Again, she slowly lifted it. Wincing as she did. But kept on going.

* * *

*****Roof*****

Peter and MJ stood on a roof with Peter in his homemade training suit and MJ in her work out outfit.

"As you know, being Spider-Man, I do a lot of my work swing and running from building to building. Now you can't swing, for obvious, so you're gonna need to learn to run and jump from one building to the next."

(Stop Music)

MJ's eyes went wide. "You serious?" She asked.

Peter shrugged with a nervous look. "Kinda comes with the job."

She looked at the building he wanted her to jump to. Fortunately it was lower than the one they were on. Not too low to do any damage, but it was a little farther than she thought. And there were some mats for her to land on.

"What if I miss?" She asked.

A confident smile came to Peter, "Then I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

Peter gave her a sure and confident nod.

(Resume Playing)

MJ walked all the way to the end of the building. Her heart started racing as she took in deep breaths. Then, she charged!

It didn't take long before she made it to the edge and jumped. While in the air, her arms and legs flailed as she went through it. She aimed for the other building and just missed the top.

She hit the mat and the edge and fell down the alley. Just before she hit the ground, she was held in the air. Looking up, she saw Peter holding a webline with one hand and the building she jumped from with the other.

"You ok?"

She nodded and let out a long sigh.

"Let's try again!" He yelled down.

She let out a crazy scoff, but smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Come on, MJ! Faster, faster!" Charlie shouted as they ran along the beach.

       

It was her, Charlie, and Peter. Peter was up ahead, but Charlie stayed behind a little to make sure MJ kept up with him.

"You got this, MJ!" Her boyfriend yelled.

That was all she needed to give her a boost as she sped down the beachfront.

Behind her, she heard Charlie yell out, "Fire!" again.

On her right, she saw at least twenty of the beach visitors and a couple of lifeguards with paintball guns. And they fired away!

MJ resumes her gaze ahead and picked up her pace. Her arms pumped, her legs were moving. One by one, she passed every paintball as she sped down the beachfront.

Once she reached Peter, she jumped into his arms and he twirled her around in excitement and joy.

She'd done it! She had outran the paintballs. She was really doing it. She was progressing. Charlie smiled at the teen couple ahead of him.

* * *

*****Parker Residence*****

Later that evening, Peter and MJ were in his room, working on her homemade White Tiger suit.

MJ, with a paint mask on, held a tiger stencil and sprayed lime green spray paint over it. Once removed, it left a beautiful tiger on her hoodie.

Peter meanwhile, was working on some claws for her gloves.

* * *

*****Roof*****

"Here we go!" MJ stated as she took off running across the roof and jumped again.

This time, she used her arms, keeping them up in a straight form. It looked like she was going to make it. But only her torso made it onto the ledge and the mat.

Then the mat started to slip and she fell off the edge. Peter was about to jump after her until he saw her grab onto a fire escape and flip onto it safely and gracefully.

She put up her hands victoriously with a smile, making Peter laugh and applaud at this.

* * *

*****Orchard Beach*****

MJ was taking a breather when she looked off to see Peter hitting a nearby speed bag.

She had to suppress a funny feeling inside of her when she saw his shirtless muscular skinny form work the bag.

"Alright, ya ready?" Charlie asked, walking back over with his punch pads.

MJ came back to reality and got into her stance before throwing a punch.

* * *

*****Roof*****

MJ let out a deep sigh as she shook herself. "Third times a charm."

And once again, she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. This time though, she did a small hop before she met the edge and flipped up and off the building.

Her body twirled and finally straightened her body as she came down.

She flew through the air with grace. She even made it to the other roof. But when her feet hit the mat, she quickly bent her legs and rolled into them and jumped back to her feet.

She'd done it! She made it to the other building!

"I did it, Peter!!!" She yelled excitedly.

"Yeah! MJ! MJ! MJ!" He cheered before jumping from his roof to hers and hugging her.

She did in return with such glee.

* * *

Peter, MJ, and Charlie jump for joy and MJ runs into the water. Peter chases her playfully and Charlie watches from the shore proudly. She was ready.

* * *

The couple, drenched from playing around in the water, walked back onto the beach to where Charlie stood with his duffle bag.

"You guys have fun?" He asked with a knowing smile.

They nodded with smiles. Charlie smiled as he got ready to say his piece.

"Well I'm glad. Cause you've got a reason to celebrate," he said.

Peter and MJ looked at each other confused.

"You're ready, MJ." He stated.

MJ's eyes widened and her face went surprised. "Are you serious?" She asked.

The war vet nodded and smiled proudly. "I'm for real. Nice job, kid. Guess I'll be seein' y'all around."

They didn't get to reply as he simply turned and walked up and left the beach.

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!" She said hugging Peter.

"I can! You had the courage and determination to do it. And I'm proud of you," Peter replied.

"Well, it's all because of you." MJ grabbed his face and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

The two held the kiss for a time before finally pulling apart.

"Thank you, Peter," MJ said happily as she hugged her boyfriend.

"You're welcome, MJ," He replied, his eyes watering up. "This was fun. I'm glad you're gonna be my partner."

"Me too."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Peter saw MJ standing at the water. Just staring at the open sea. He smiled at this at took it as an opportunity to take a picture.

Pulling out his phone, he turned on the camera and focused on his girlfriend.

"Hey MJ!" He called.

She turned and saw him with the phone and smiled. Peter took and smiled too. He walked over and showed it to her.

"What do ya think?" He asked.

"It's nice," she replied, kissing his cheek, "Keep it."

Peter blushes at this as he pocketed his phone. "Come on, let's go home."

She complied and leaned on his shoulder which made him put his arm around hers.

This relationship was gonna be an even better partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ladies and gentlemen, is that. (Mic drop)
> 
> Now I'm sorry this took so long, but I had to actually do edits and think of different ways that MJ could be trained. So I apologize for the long wait. But trust me, this was SO MUCH FUN to make! You've literally gotta listen to the music while you're reading this. Either the Rocky Theme Song or Eye Of The Tiger. Either way, it'll be awesome!!!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it, can't wait to hear what y'all think and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. NinjaBoy out!!!


	10. The New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter introduces MJ as the White Tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute, but I'm still here. and so are these two lovebirds! Enjoy!

**(Cellphone Camera POV)**

The camera shows a stairwell door, closed. Behind the camera, Peter starts talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce New York's newest **female** superhero. My partner, AND girlfriend, White Tiger!"

The door opened and out jumped MJ in her cool homemade White Tiger costume. She jumps and flips onto a crate and stands with her hands on her hips in a heroic-like pose.

"AHHHHHH! White Tiger! She's so awesome!" Peter cheered.

"Thank you, thank you!" MJ replies dramatically behind the mask.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the people, Ms. Tiger?"

MJ breaks the pose and pulls her mask up to where it was just above her eyes.

"Um...It is an honor to one of New York's crime fighters, and I can't wait to be defending and hopefully inspiring the people...ya know, like the Avengers."

The camera turns back to Peter, who has his mask up as well.

"Well that's great." He smiles.

"And of course," MJ starts again. Peter turns the camera back to her and it shows her stepping off the crate, walking up to him and kissing him on his lips. "Like you too."

Peter's cheeks turn a little red as he looks in every direction with a nervous smile.

"Thanks MJ." He says. Looking back towards the camera, he asks, "So are you ready to go see if there's any trouble?"

MJ's smile turns into a smirk as she pulls down her mask. "Let's do this."

Peter's smile turns into a confident one as he pulls his mask down to.

The camera turns off. Black screen.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of No More 2, Alone No More. But don't worry. I already have No More 3 & 4 planned. They do have titles, but I'm gonna surprise you guys when I upload them.**

**Also, Spider-Man and White Tiger: Back To**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of No More 2, Alone No More. But don't worry. I already have No More 3 & 4 planned. They do have titles, but I'm gonna surprise you guys when I upload them.
> 
> Also, Spider-Man and White Tiger: Back To School is coming in October. Sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to do the best I can to get some down before I release them. And two more sequels have been started as well.
> 
> Spider-Man and White Tiger: City With An Attitude, and Spider-Man and White Tiger: Winter Heat.
> 
> City With An Attitude will have Team SpiderTiger crossover with Danny Rand and Colleen Wing as they team up to stop The Hand.
> 
> And Winter Heat is gonna be a love story for Peter and Ava. It's based off of another Fanfiction writer's fic, and an old TAS episode. You'll see.
> 
> Also, I've started my very own ORIGINAL story on my WattPad profile, The Adventures Of The Ninja Squad: The Adventure Begins. That's why I've been MIA for a while. Check it out and lemme know what you guys think of it. The cast, the way it's presented...just lemme know. But I do hope you like it.
> 
> So that's it for this story. Til next time, NinjaBoy out!

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger!!! I haven't done one of these since my first Spider-Man story when I made seem like he died. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Til then, NinjaBoy out!!!


End file.
